Liga Mundo Season 17
Liga Mundo Season 17 ran from May 30, 2013 to September 29, 2013. During the pre-season, there was considerable franchise changes as three brand new teams joined the league and two established teams fell by the wayside when Dinamo FC and Connecticut Bomers FC folded on May 17, 2013. Tottenham Hotspur also folded after just one season of play. After an absence of three seasons, the season saw the return of Liga Mundo founder and first commissioner, Cato Calderon/PremierApex when Atlético Luz Del Mar re-joined the league as an expansion team on May 12, 2013. Ashie Road 11 then joined the league as an expansion team two days later while River Plate joined the following day as the third expansion team on May 15, 2013. Vanderbilt Commodores were renamed Gangnam Stylers on May 16, 2013. Transvaal Springboks debuted in the Segunda Liga when they were demoted after 16 seasons in the Primera Liga - leaving VolNation Volunteers as the last remaining club to have played every season in Liga Mundo in the highest division. The league received two expansion applications for Season 18 in early June: Vasuda Blue Wings applied on June 2, 2013 and Nordic Fjord FC two days later on June 4, 2013. Nordic Fjord FC's application was made by MalcolmReynolds, the former manager of A.M. Adepts FC and Anfield Kopites FC. On June 13, 2013, the league increased the maximum roster limit from 20 player to 23 players. On July 8, 2013, MalcolmReynolds took over the managerless Syracuse Salty Dogs after Pravus Ingruo was fired the day before; this resulted in the withdrawal of Nordic Fjord FC's expansion application. Syracuse Salty Dogs were then renamed at the mid-season point on July 29, 2013 to Skagafjörður Nords AFC. On July 31, 2013 Gopher City Pippas FC (managed by Gopherbashi) submitted an expansion application for Season 18. On August 30, 2013, Commissioner Botha announced that the entrance requirements for the Liga Mundo Hall of Fame would be increased from 100 matches to 200 matches starting in Season 18. Vasuda Blue Wings and Gopher City Pippas FC were officially approved and joined as expansion teams for the following season on September 13, 2013 as the league entered its final two weeks of play. Final Standings *''Syracuse Salty Dogs renamed Skagafjörður Nords AFC in mid-season on July 29, 2013'' Regular Season Primera Liga Statistics Leaders All-Star Team Segunda Liga Statistics Leaders All-Star Team Tercera Liga Statistics Leaders All-Star Team Costa Libertad Trophy (Team of the Month) The Costa Libertad Trophy for the Liga Mundo Team of the Month was inaugurated on June 1, 2012 as a team achievement award for all Liga Mundo teams. The trophy is named in honour of the former Cybernation Costa Libertad - which was the home of Liga Mundo's founder PremierApex. Retirements & Departures *'Rory Palin' (Swamplandia Sinners) forward, aged 34 - An all-round midfielder armed with one of the deadliest and accurate shots on the freekicks, Palin signed for $700,000 at the start of Season 3 when the expansion Swamplandia Sinners joined the Segunda Liga. By Season 7, the club's fifth season in Liga Mundo, he had helped lead Swamplandia to an unexpected championship in the Primera Liga - but it was their second title two seasons later that finally secured both Palin's - and Swamplandia's - respect from the rest of the Primera Liga clubs as a serious contender force in Liga Mundo. Early in his career, he was shutout from the Primera Liga all-star teams by the likes of Ian Robertson (VolNation Volunteers) and Charles Brennan (Transvaal Springboks) before managing to crack the all-star teams in Seasons 8, 9, and then again in Seasons 11, 12, 13, and 14. Twice he won the Golden Boot for Liga Mundo's top goal scorer during the regular season; in Season 9 when he shared the award with Anton Geamãn (Texas Longhorns) and then again during Season 11. He was named Primera Liga MVP in Season 9 and Season 12. He was voted Liga Mundo MVP in Season 9 after he received 78% of the manager vote in the first Liga Mundo MVP selection process carried out by a vote amongst the four divisional MVPs selected by Commissioner Botha; also during Season 9 he played in his 100th legendary match on October 14, 2010. Palin entered the Liga Mundo record book twice, both times in Season 11, for most goals (22) in one season and tied with Vasili Gridin for most points (27) in one season. He earnt 10 league merits for the top goal scorer in Seasons 8, 9, 11, 12, and 14, the assists leader in season 9, and points leader in Seasons 9, 11, 12, and 14. He played in his 200th bicentennial match in Season 15 on September 3, 2012. When he retired at the conclusion of Season 17, Palin was the all-time leader for career games played (237), goals (153), points (194), and X11 selections (53) for the Swamplandia Sinners. His best season in terms of production was Season 11 when he scored 22 goals and 27 points during the regular season and cup tournaments. Palin was also ranked 2nd in all-time goal-scoring (155) and 3rd in all-time points scoring (197 points) in the entire Liga Mundo. *'Enzo Traversa' (Arcadia FC) fullback, aged 34 - Promoted from the Arcadian Empire junior system at the start of Season 1, Traversa was a reliable fullback who toiled through highs and lows with his unheralded style of clean play for 272 matches - the 2nd most career games for any Arcadia FC player and the most for any fullback on the team. A purely defensive defender, during that time, he still managed to sneak in 4 goals and picked up 23 assists. He picked up 54 selections to X11 teams, good enough for 3rd in career totals for the club. Traversa played his 100th legendary match on June 24, 2010; he reached 200th games on March 22, 2012 during Season 13. *'Charlie Purser' (Arcadia FC) midfielder, aged 36 - A freekicker by trade, Purser would ultimately enter the Liga Mundo record books at the very last original roster player in Liga Mundo from Season 1. His best campaign was in his 13th season when he bagged 11 goals in 16 matches that season. He was named to Primera Liga all-star teams on four occassions: back-to-back in Seasons 6 and 7 and then again back-to-back in Seasons 9 and 10. Purser was named to the Liga Mundo Hall of Fame in Season 8 when he played his 100th match on May 9, 2010. Six seasons later, he appeared in his 200th career match on June 14, 2012. While never leading the Primera Liga in any statistical categories, Charlie Purser managed to accumilate a nevertheless impressive collection of league merits, finishing 3rd in goals (10) in Season 9, 2nd three times and once 3rd for assists, and 3rd for points in Seasons 6 (13 points) and Season 9 (10 points). When he retired after 17 seasons, he was ranked 5th in career matches (229) and 2nd in career goals (70), career assists (55), and career points (125) for Arcadia FC - as well as being named to the X11 teams in 40 instances. *'Barney Logan' (Keville United FC) MF 34 - An original member of the Keville United team from when they joined the league in Season 5, Logan was one of the club's mainstay midfielders during the course of 13 seasons played at Wooley Drive. In Season 17, his final campaign in Liga Mundo, Logan finally saw Keville United FC return to the Primera Liga after a long, arduous 8 seasons - including a brief spell when the team briefly dipped into the Tercera Liga in Season 10. That same season, he finished 3rd in assists (9) in the Tercera Liga. His strongest campaigns probably occured between Seasons 9 and 11, when he had league merits for assists and points. Logan retired ranked 5th in career matches (229), the club's leader in career assists (61), third in career goals (53) and points (114), and seventh in X11 selections (39). Logan played in his 100th match on May 26, 2011 during Season 11; five seasons later, he would reach his 200th game played on February 28, 2013. *'Yury Nogaev' (Atlético Melloria) fullback, aged 33 years - Signed as a 22-year-old free agent during Season 6 on August 15, 2009 for $7,400,000, Yury Nogaev helped lead the Mellorian defense in Atlético’s promotion drive from the Tercera Liga to Primera Liga in successive seasons. During the early days of the club, he gained recognition throughout Liga Mundo as one of the best up-and-coming defensive greats to arise from the lowest divisions who also managed to make a name for himself during his brief time playing top-flight football in the Primera Liga. Nogaev appeared on four all-stars teams – and earning the unique distinction of making three successive all-star teams in three different divisions. Yury Nogaev was named to the Tercera Liga all-star team in Season 7, the Segunda Liga all-star team in Season 8, and the Primera Liga all-star teams in Seasons 9 and 11. He played in his 100th legendary match during Season 12 on September 8, 2011. Nogaev was sold for $1,004,052 on May 30, 2013 – the same day Season 17 kicked off – and departing the club as Atlético Melloria’s all-time career leader in matches played (186) and leading all fullbacks in scoring with 20 goals and 38 points. *'François Théron' (Transvaal Springboks) goalkeeper, aged 33 – Signed as a free agent in Season 6, the 22-year-old François Théron ‘fruhnswa trounn’ was signed for $1,100,000 and brought in to become an understudy of the legendary keeper Thurston Alderton. Much hope was placed upon his shoulders as the future keeper of Die Bokke – and after Alderton was sold to ALDM during Season 11, Théron became the starting keeper for around three seasons until Manos Torgo was acquired midway through Season 16. In his early seasons, as a back-up, he showed great potential when thrown into clutch situations – but when he finally landed the starter’s job, he found himself completely outclassed by the talent in the Primera Liga – having mostly played against weaker sides in cup play – and despite admirable efforts on the pitch, the Springboks nevertheless began to bleed goals to their detriment and eventual relegation by the start of Season 17. After one impressive over-achieving campaign in Season 14, where his strength on breakaways, solid position, and nimble reflexes helped him stay afloat amongst the tough competition, he followed up with two subsequently-frustrating seasons. By the end of Season 16, he found himself replaced by former Windhoek Welwitschia great Manos Torgo, who was coaxed out of retirement, and consigned to the reserve roster. In 80 matches for the Springboks, the second-most of any goalkeeper (at the time of writing), Théron managed a middle of the road 64% save average – but a miserable 11% on penalty shots. X11 selections were scarce; only twice was he named to an X11 team and both times it came in cup play. He was released on May 20, 2013 just prior to the start of Season 17. *'Studious Lock' (Templar Forsworn) goalkeeper, aged 21 - Joining Templar Forsworn as a 17-year-old junior prospect in Season 13, Studious Lock was an up-and-coming keeper known for his impressive array of talent. His strong ability on breakaways, fast cat-like reflexes, and a vacuum on the air balls and crossed passes regularly attracted the attention of opposing Liga Mundo managers contemplating offers to Templar Forsworn for his services. He played four seasons for Templar Forsworn and saw action in 30 matches, earning a 67% save average - although in two campaigns, he managed to make or beat the 75% mark. He went on the open market during the pre-season prior to Season 17 – and after no Liga Mundo sides were prepared to cough up the necessary funds in a bidding war, Studious Lock was finally sold on May 20, 2013 for an $11,100,012 bid made from outside the league. *'Pat Cooley' (Firedog SC) midfielder, aged 29 – Cooley was an original member of Firedog SC from Season 12. He played in 89 matches for the club, the most of any midfielder, and was the career assists leader (22) at the time of his departure. He was sold on transfers May 21, 2013 for $610,008. *'Gisli Oskarson' (Ocean´s Gold) midfielder, age 35. A dependable player known for his playing stamina who appeared in 69 matches in six seasons (starting in Season 12) with the club, Oskarson's best seasons were his first two when the Oceans were members of the Tercera Liga. He scored 9 goals and 21 points; his best season was his rookie season when he led the Tercera Liga for assists (5). *'Leland LeMieux' (Debate Land Orators) midfielder, aged 36. Joining the team in Season 8 as part of the team's original roster, LeMieux quickly became the first recognized star for Debate Land Orators. During the first three seasons of play for the club he was a critical cog in the offense for Debate Land Orators as they rose out of the old Cuarta Liga (fourth division) and up through the Tercera Liga. A midfielding wizard in the lower divisions, who managed to gain the attention of some stronger clubs (Transvaal Springboks were rumoured at one point to be interested in acquiring him - prevented by transfer barriers between the two clubs), his production and play surprisingly dried up once the Orators reached the Segunda Liga. When he retired, after 10 seasons with the club, Leland LeMieux ranked 4th in career games (149) for Debate Land and scored 26 goals and 57 points. Lemieux played in his 100th legendary match on February 20, 2012. He finished third in points (10) during Season 10, his only campaign played in the Tercera Liga. *'Stickiefingers Louie' (The Fighting Sherms) goalkeeper, aged 36. Louie played in 33 games in his three seasons with The Fighting Sherms. *'Willie Stroker' (The Fighting Sherms) fullback, aged 36. The freekicking talent for The Fighting Sherms, he played in 30 matches over two seasons. *'Bengt-Arne Sjövik' (Estrella Roja) fullback, aged 34. Sjövik signed with Los Rojas at the start of Season 5 when the club was in the Primera Liga. His knowledge on the game paired with his excellent heading ability and powerful clearing kick made him a mainstay on the team for 13 seasons. He played in 143 career matches, scoring 2 goals and 8 points for Estrella Roja. *'Jarkko Kelho' (Plymouth City FC) midfielder, age 35. He played 21 games over two seasons with Plymouth City FC, scoring 4 goals and picked up 4 assists for 8 points. He was released at the end of August 2013 a few weeks prior to the end of the season. *'Val Lock' (Vanderbilt Commodores / Gangnam Stylers) forward, aged 33 - Lock played 6 seasons for the club, signed during Season 12 for $7,255,500. He appeared in 71 matches, scoring 5 goals and 8 points. Notable Transfers *'Studious Lock' - sold by Templar Forsworn on May 20, 2013 for an $11,100,012 bid made from outside the league. League MVP Christopher Rojas (VolNation Volunteers) picked up 57% of the managers’ votes for Liga MVP from Season 17. His nearest challenger was Job Boersma (FC Konkrage) from the Tercera Liga who garnered 29% of voting while Segunda MVP Pálmi Sturluson (Ocean´s Gold) finished third with 14% of the votes. All-Liga Mundo All-Star Team Career Milestones 300 games *'Arthur Basso' (VolNation Volunteers) - played in his 300th career match on August 29, 2013 200 games *'Colm Rosslare' (Syracuse Salty Dogs) - played in his 200th career match on June 6, 2013 *'Dave Murty' (Guajolotes) - played in his 200th career match on June 6, 2013 *'Balthazar Botha' (Transvaal Springboks) - played in his 200th career match on June 13, 2013 *'Trevor Halliwell' (Keville United FC) - played in his 200th career match on June 24, 2013 *'Ned Peyton' (Arcadia FC) - played in his 200th career match on July 1, 2013 *'Saamuel Vahermets' (Dynamo Dorpat) - played in his 200th career match on July 1, 2013 *'Gennady Protasov' (Dynamo Dorpat) - played in his 200th career match on July 8, 2013 *'Zé Cocôa' (Marseille FC) - played in his 200th career match on July 8, 2013 *'Emmanuel Hörtnagl' (Transvaal Springboks) - played in his 200th career match on August 19, 2013 *'Kyle Thorpe' (RMI Armed Forces FC) - played in his 200th career match on August 22, 2013 *'Marlon Jekyll' (Guajolotes) fullback - played in his 200th career match on August 29, 2013 *'Cary Mitchell' (Swamplandia Sinners) - played in his 200th career match on August 29, 2013 *'Torsten Tullare' (Swamplandia Sinners) - played in his 200th career match on September 5, 2013 *'Teigh McPie' (Keville United FC) - played in his 200th career match on September 19, 2013 *'Derek Boyd' (Nordheim Badgers FC) - played in his 200th career match on September 19, 2013 Manager of the Season Manager Reichlep of the VolNation Volunteers picked up his third Manager of the Season Award for Season 17. He collected 18 points in the season rankings and edged out a strong challenge from Segunda Liga champions Ocean´s Gold by just 2 points. Reichlep first won the award in Season 12 and then again in Season 14 when he shared the award with Arcadian_Empire after both managers finished equal in the rankings. Instituted during Season 7, the Manager of the Season award rankings are based on X11 Manager point totals accumulated during the regular season for each round of matches - with Primera managers earning 3 points per X11 Manager selection, Segunda managers 2 points, and Tercera managers 1 point. FINAL MANAGER RANKINGS *Reichlep (VolNation Volunteers) = 18 *CodFCS (Ocean´s Gold) = 16 *Cyphon88 (Templar Forsworn) = 12 *FC Konkrage (Konkrage) = 9 *MudBug (Swamplandia Sinners) = 6 *Skagafjörður Nords AFC (MalcolmReynolds) = 6 *BaronZemo (Nordheim Badgers FC) = 6 *Runningcow (Guajolotes) = 6 *Afrey22 (Firedog SC) = 6 *Botha (Transvaal Springboks) = 4 *Clachnacuddin (Wwwilliewigham) = 4 *Bethlehem FC (Nanxi) = 3 *The Fighting Sherms (Sherman530) = 2 *RMI Armed Forces FC (Stingray11214) = 2 *Debate Land Orators (Firewater) = 2 *Plymouth City FC (TerranceJoeB) = 2 *River Plate (Luca14rps) = 1 *Estrella Roja (Cataduanes) = 1 *Atlético Luz Del Mar (PremierApex) = 1 *AFC Merry Men (Mayzie) = 1 Copa Cato X First Round Matches played on June 3 and June 10, 2013 *Marseille FC defeated Ashie Road 11 (2-0; 6-1) *Ocean´s Gold defeated River Plate (2-1; 3-0) *Transvaal Springboks defeated Atlético Luz Del Mar (5-0; 5-0) *Dynamo Dorpat defeated AFC Merry Men (4-1; 3-0) *Guajolotes defeated Gangnam Stylers (8-0; 6-0) *Estrella Roja defeated Syracuse Salty Dogs (1-1; 1-0) *Firedog SC defeated Plymouth City FC (4-1; 1-0) *Atlético Melloria defeated RMI Armed Forces FC (4-2; 0-0) *Debate Land Orators defeated FC Konkrage (3-1; 1-1) *The Fighting Sherms defeated Bethlehem FC (0-0; 4-3) *Templar Forsworn defeated Clachnacuddin (1-0; 2-2) Second Round Matches played on June 17 and June 24, 2013 *Templar Forsworn defeated VolNation Volunteers (2-2; 1-0) *Swamplandia Sinners defeated The Fighting Sherms (3-1; 5-0) *Debate Land Orators defeated Nordheim Badgers FC (1-1; 2-2) *Arcadia FC defeated Atlético Melloria (1-0; 5-4) *Keville United FC defeated Firedog SC (2-4; 2-0) *Marseille FC defeated Estrella Roja (0-0; 1-0) *Guajolotes defeated Ocean´s Gold (1-0; 4-0) *Dynamo Dorpat defeated Transvaal Springboks (5-1; 4-1) Quarter-Finals Matches played on July 1 and July 8, 2013 *Guajolotes defeated Swamplandia Sinners (2-0; 1-1) *Arcadia FC defeated Keville United FC (2-0; 2-1) *Marseille FC defeated Debate Land Orators (0-1; 2-0) *Dynamo Dorpat defeated Templar Forsworn (4-1; 1-0) Semi-Finals Matches played on July 15 and July 22, 2013 *Dynamo Dorpat defeated Arcadia FC (1-1; 3-1) *Guajolotes defeated Marseille FC (0-0; 2-1) Copa Cato X Finals Matches played on July 29 and August 5, 2013 *Guajolotes defeated Dynamo Dorpat (1-1; 2-2) Gloria de Verano Cup IV AUGUST 8, 2013 - Return of the Gloria de Verano Cup The Gloria de Verano Cup will soon make its return to Liga Mundo! The rarest of Liga Mundo cups and only played when the cup season starts in the northern summer months, the Gloria de Verano is the most wide-open and unpredictable competition of all Liga Mundo tournaments: featuring random draw 1-game rounds with all matches played at alternate, neutral venues with the two teams playing at stadiums outside their usual division. “The Gloria de Verano Cup gives Liga Mundo fans the opportunity to see some visiting teams and match-ups in competition they wouldn’t normally get to see,” explained Commissioner Botha. The last Gloria de Verano title was won Atlético Luz Del Mar (held by modern Marseille FC, who've appeared in all three previous GdeV cup finals), who defeated the Anfield Kopites 1-0 in overtime at Arcadia FC’s home stadium. Commissioner Botha is expected to announce the first round of scheduling by the end of this week. First Round Matches played on August 19, 2013 *VolNation Volunteers defeated Arcadia FC 3-1 (at AFC Merry Men) *Clachnacuddin defeated Ocean´s Gold 2-1 OT (at Dynamo Dorpat) *Marseille FC defeated Gangnam Stylers 6-0 (at Arcadia FC) *Transvaal Springboks defeated Ashie Road 11 6-3 (at Guajolotes) *Guajolotes defeated Bethlehem FC 3-0 (at Atlético Melloria) *Dynamo Dorpat defeated Atlético Melloria 6-2 (at Ashie Road 11) *Templar Forsworn defeated AFC Merry Men 3-0 (at Clachnacuddin) *Swamplandia Sinners defeated Debate Land Orators 1-0 (at Atlético Luz Del Mar) *Firedog SC defeated River Plate 2-1 OT (at Keville United FC) *Keville United FC defeated Estrella Roja 3-0 (at Debate Land Orators) *The Fighting Sherms defeated FC Konkrage 0-0 (3-2 PK) (at Marseille FC) Second Round Matches played on August 26, 2013 *VolNation Volunteers defeated Guajolotes 2-1 (at Firedog SC) *Nordheim Badgers FC defeated Transvaal Springboks 3-2 (at Estrella Roja) *Marseille FC defeated Atlético Luz Del Mar 4-0 (at Ocean´s Gold) *Templar Forsworn defeated RMI Armed Forces FC 2-1 (at Bethlehem FC) *Skagafjörður Nords AFC defeated Swamplandia Sinners 6-5 (at FC Konkrage) *Dynamo Dorpat defeated Firedog SC 2-0 (at Gangnam Stylers) *Plymouth City FC defeated The Fighting Sherms 3-1 (at Nordheim Badgers FC) *Keville United FC defeated Clachnacuddin 3-1 (at Plymouth City FC) Quarter-Finals Matches played on September 2, 2013 *Dynamo Dorpat defeated Skagafjörður Nords AFC 4-0 (at RMI Armed Forces FC) *Marseille FC defeated Plymouth City FC 2-0 (at The Fighting Sherms) *Templar Forsworn defeated Keville United FC 4-0 (at River Plate) *VolNation Volunteers defeated Nordheim Badgers FC 2-0 (at Transvaal Springboks) Semi-Finals Matches played on September 9, 2013 *Templar Forsworn defeated Marseille FC 2-0 (at Swamplandia Sinners) *Dynamo Dorpat defeated VolNation Volunteers 3-2 (at Skagafjörður Nords AFC) Gloria de Verano IV Cup Final Match played September 16, 2013 at Neyland Stadium (VolNation Volunteers) *Templar Forsworn defeated Dynamo Dorpat 3-2 (at VolNation Volunteers) '''SEPTEMBER 9, 2013 - Gloria de Verano Finals at VolNation' In what has shaped up to be an exciting and combative final between bitter rivals, Dynamo Dorpat and Templar Forsworn will meet next Monday at VolNation’s Neyland Stadium for the championship final of the Gloria de Verano IV Cup. Dorpat took down the league leaders 3-2 in a see-saw match at Nord Flord Arena in Skagafjörðurwhile Templar reached the finals after blanking Marseille FC 2-0 at Swamplandia. With the shadow of their ALDM legacy hanging over them, the GDV VI finals will be the first in the tournament’s history not to feature the ALDM/Marseille FC franchise. A capacity crowd is expected at Neyland Stadium as Liga Mundo fans take in both the game and visits to the neighbouring Liga Mundo Hall of Fame located adjacent to the stadium grounds. Challenge Cup competitions Inverness Cup I Friendly matches played June 24, 2013 and July 1, 2013 *Clachnacuddin defeated Ashie Road 11 (4-2; 5-0) Press Releases & Previews AUGUST 30, 2013 - Liga Mundo Hall of Fame requirements to change in Season 18 Commissioner Bartnel Botha announced today that the entrance requirements for the Liga Mundo Hall of Fame will be increased from 100 matches to 200 matches starting next season. “Ever since the implementation of substitutions to the game a while back, the number of players now reaching legendary status (100 games) has skyrocketed to the point that the number of players getting inducted into the Hall of Fame each season is watering down the achievement of the older players who had to work harder at induction in the early days of the league – without the benefits of in-game substitutions except under situations of injury.” “As well, the number of legendary players due to league expansion is becoming unmanageable for the league administration staff.” “Therefore Season 17 will be the last season which see ‘legendary’ players automatically inducted – the new bar starting with Season 18 is 200 matches, which does mean we may not see further inductions for a few seasons.” “Frankly, it is now possible for someone to reach legendary status and never play as a starter – and personally career substitutes and reserves, in my eyes, is absurd and not what I would consider to be worthy of ‘fame’.” Team Pages *Arcadia FC *Estrella Roja *Guajolotes *Transvaal Springboks Category:Liga Mundo Category:Sports Category:Soccer Category:United Cybernations Football Associations